me the magician
by sal-e13
Summary: this is a stupid one-shot where I turn naruto characters into animals and things. read, comment, and I suck at summaries. T 2 b safe


Me the magician 

the one shot!!!

Real genre: dumb

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, Charlie the unicorn, youtube, or any of the objects in this story.

I do own me, my ideas, and my brother. Ha I own u Nicky!!!

I also do not own or like sonic the hedgehog

Sally: Hi, and in this stupid story I have magic powers.

Sally: so I thought I might turn some of the naruto characters into animals and things!!!!!!!

Naruto: Sally sally what r u doing?!

Sally: oh nothing ;)

.....

Sally: bipity bopitty boooo

Naruto: wtf Sally I'm a shrub

Sally:HE he he he he wa ha ha aha

Sally:**cough**, now then

Sally: now keep in mind I may turn naruto characters into more then one thing

Naruto: Oh Oh will u turn me into something strong, like a lion?!

Sally:um NO!!!

Sally: now it's time to change scenes

Naruto: no!!!! don't leave me!

Sally: Don't worry I'll b back

Sally:**phhff** (is gone in cloud of smoke)

Sally: this next scene will include Charlie the unicorn. YAAY

Sally: if u don't know what Charlie the unicorn is, get a life.

Sakura: or watch it on youtube:)

Sally: oh Sakura just the girl I was looking for!

Sakura: y?

Sally: **evil grin** you'll c ;D

(Sally snaps fingers. Sasuke and Ino appear.)

Ino: y am I here?

Sasuke: Ya

Sally: alacazam!!!!

Sally: now u c I turned Sasuke into Charlie the unicorn and Sakura and Ino into the purple and pink unicorn.

(all stare at me looking mad)

Sasuke: Y am i Charlie the unicorn

Sally: because you're grumpy.

Sally: snaps fingers (all disappear)

Sally:u can also do this trick with Ino, Shikamaru and Temari. (all appear) (then turn into unicorns).

Temari: (getting into it) Candy mountain Charlie candy mountain!

Shikamaru: Oh god

Sally: **Smiles** (all disappear)

( suddenly Sonic the hedgehog appears).

Sally: WTF

Sally: y is sonic the stupid hedgehog here?

Sonic: (runs in circles)

Sally: hey sonic

Sonic:......

Sally: do want to help me bother the naruto characters?

Sonic:......

Sally: I'll take that as a yes

( Sally teleports herself and sonic to a store being decorated for Christmas.)

Sally: yes yes I'll help decorate this lamp post

Lee: Sally, what is that u r doing?

Sally: abra cadabra 

Lee:Sally y have u turned me into string

Lee: what is worses it is not even GREEN String!!!!

Lee: it is an ugly shade of blue!!!

Sonic: (takes string and puts on lamp post)

Lee: NO I will not b seen in public in this colour!

Sally: too bad

Lee: Guy sensei will come save me

Sally: I was thinking of turning Guy into the lamp post but I decided against it.

Sally:by the way lets go c what Guy is up to

Sally:come on Sonic

Guy: Please green please!!!

Sally: whoa whoa, slow down there.

Sally: what about green?

Guy: I heard that u were turning people into things.

Guy:**sobbing** I just want to b some thing green

Sally: **sighs** alright guy. u can be something green

Guy: yay I luv u Sally **hugs Sally**

Sally:alright then

Sally: poof pop poo

(Sally:so I'm running out of magic words)

Random voice: where did he go?

Sally: sonic knows.:D

Sonic: (picks nose) (comes out with green booger)

Random voice: EEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!

(Suddenly Nicky, Sally's brother, runs in)

Nicky:** out of breath** some of those ideas were mine u have to include me!!!

Sally: It's true he did come up with 1 or 2 of the ideas.

Nicky:YAY

Sally: but now that you're hear lets have some fun ** laughs evilly***

Nicky: OH crap

Sally:Low la loo

(Nicky turns into a hedgehog)

Sally: c, a friend for Sonic

(Sally and company appear on sand dune in the middle of the desert)

Sally:(snaps fingers Choji appears)

Sally:Hi Choji

Choji:Hi Sally

Sally: Snip snop snew 

(Choji turns into really fat camel)

Choji:WTF Sally I'm a cam/...

Choji:OH CRAP I'M ROLLIN'

(Choji rolls down the sand dune and keeps on going)

Sally:hope u enjoy the ride.

**phhff** (goes to different scene)

Temari: Not u again!!!!!

Temari I had quite enough last time

Sally: I was going to turn u into a kite, but then I decided to turn u into something that does not involve wind. That would b meaner. :p

Sally:rip rop rooo 

(temari turns into the CN tower)

(Sally: for all those who do not know, the CN tower is a tall building in Toronto Canada.)

Temari: I don't like being a building, I can feel the people walking on me!:(

Sally: Stop whining!

Sally: now I can make everyone b the bugs that live in u

Sally: Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Hinata I think that's quit enough.

Sally: bye now I have to get going.

(Sally appears back near naruto)

(Naruto is having an argument with Tsunade)

Naruto:I am still going to b Hokage even though I'm a shrub!

Tsunade: Fat chance shrub boy

Naruto: when you're dead you'll have no say. GRANNY :p

Tsunade: y u!!!

Sally: Sipiti sopiti soo

(Tsunade turns into lawn mower.)

Tsunade: (revs engine)

Naruto: OH crap

Naruto:RUN!!!!

Sally: You're a shrub u can't run

Naruto: Oh double crap

Sally: (looks away)

Hinata: NO naruto

Sally: (turns hinata into rabbit)

Choji: I'm still rolling.

(crushes them all)

Sally: well thats that

end thingie:

So I hope u like this stupid thing.

Review, or I'll kill u in your sleep, WHA Ha Ha Ha Ha

also if u don't review on my other story "before", it will b harder to write more. :(


End file.
